


History's Oldest Profession

by dogtier



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People get hungry in the camps but there's a couple ways to score some extra food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History's Oldest Profession

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Bart is 12 in this.

It always started the same, with food. But when you were always burning up from hunger inside everything came back to food eventually. 

"Can I have some?" Bart would ask, sidling up to whoever seemed to have scrounged an extra portion. 

"What would you do for it?" the person would answer. 

The guy says his name is James, probably because John would be too cliche. But Bart doesn't fight it, he lets James take him back to his empty house, lets James push him onto the bed, he's sort of thankful there is a bed. None of them have wanted to fuck him before, they were content with a quick blowjob in a darkened side street. Bart feels sort of numb. 

"Jesus your hair is soft," James says, climbing naked onto the bed with Bart and putting his hands all over him. 

"Thanks," Bart mutters.

"You don't have to be so quiet," James says, ducking in and laying a kiss right next to Bart's ear before whispering, "No one is around."

Bart doesn't know if it's suppose to be romantic or a threat. Maybe both? James pulls at Bart's clothes and Bart lets him toss the jacket aside but won't budge on the shirt. James shrugs and goes for Bart's pants instead. It's cold and Bart shivers, making James kiss his ear again and promise to warm him up. Bart nods. James leans out of bed to rummage around in a box for something and Bart stares at the ceiling. 

"Hey, hey kid," James says, fingers cold on Bart's thigh. "You still with me?"

"Yeah," Bart answers. "Yeah, I'm good. Just keep going." 

James is looking at him a little weird so Bart tries smiling. He's been told he has a nice smile. It seems to work because James tells him to get on his knees. There's a pillow for his head, it's half flat and the case is threadbare but it's something to rest his forehead on as he tries to remember how to breathe. James's cold touch is back, slick with something as his fingers push into Bart. Bart closes his eyes.

"Just relax," James says, rubbing a soothing circle just above Bart's tailbone with his free hand. "Relax." 

Bart nods and keeps nodding at all of James's muttering questions until he stops talking so much and slides up behind Bart and thrusts in. 

"Relax," James says again.

"I know," Bart growls in frustration. James laughs. 

"Fuck you feel good," James tells him, bending over Bart's back. He's so much bigger, Bart feels so tiny under him. "Good kid, good kid."

The praise isn't bad. Bart tries to roll his hips back into James's thrusts and he gets another string of good, good, good out of it. He feels warm all over. Body heat, he figures. Body heat. James is reaching around again, trying to get Bart's limp cock interested in the proceedings. But Bart's too tired, too hungry and weak and James gives up, gripping Bart's bare hips instead and speeding up and Bart hopes that means it'll be over soon. 

He should be running. He should be fighting. He's the son of heroes, he shouldn't be lying here, passive and afraid and letting some guy just- letting them just-

James groans, hips stuttering to a stop, fingers tight on Bart's skin. Bart shivers as James pulls away and climbs off the bed. He feels sort of dirty, but mostly just tired. He wants to sleep forever. 

"Hey," James says, smacking Bart lightly on the cheek. "Wake up, food time." 

James pulls Bart up into his lap. He holds some chips up to Bart's mouth and Bart opens, chewing numbly and swallowing again and again. It takes several handfuls before he's fully awake, knocking James aside and grabbing the bag to shovel them into his mouth himself.

"There we go," James says, petting Bart's hair. "All better." 

"Where did you find these?" Bart asks, ripping the empty bag open to lick the stale dust from the plastic. 

"Old bomb shelter," James says. "Mining guys found it down on-"

"There's more?" Bart asks. 

"Yes," James says. "There's more, interested?"

Bart nods furiously. 

"Good kid," James says. He leans in and licks Bart's messy cheek. Bart turns his head obligingly. With food in his stomach he's feeling more generous and just slumps back against James's chest as James makes a second attempt at jerking him off. 

"That's nice," Bart sighs. James laughs gently against his ear, smearing the come on Bart's stomach when he finishes. Bart notes that this shirt is slightly more ruined than usual. 

"There we go," James says, sliding Bart off his lap and laying him on the bed. 

"Thanks," Bart says. He's pretty sore but that wasn't... terrible? Really? 

"So I was thinking," James says, "That this could kind of be a thing. There's more food and-"

"Yes," Bart says. 

"Good," James says. And after a tick, "The guys are going to love you."


End file.
